


How I Live Now

by foreveryoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Bottom Louis, Cousin Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punk Louis, Top Harry, War, World War III, be safe and cautious, how I live now - Freeform, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung/pseuds/foreveryoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, a 15 yr old American boy, is sent to spend the summer with his Aunt and cousins in England. With claims of a possible World War III on the horizon, Louis can't afford any distractions. Yet, that proves to be a problem when he develops feelings for Harry, his 17 yr old cousin. Summer "vacation" turns out to be the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. This is his story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*I suck at summaries, but then again who doesn't. *</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Live Now

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the movie "How I Live Now." I changed A LOT of parts compared to the film but the general story is still the same. I was originally planning for this to be a tragic fic but I just don't have it in me so no worries there will be a happy ending. It will just take a while to get there. Story will be in Louis' POV entirely. I may do an epilogue describing Harry's POV during some crucial times. TRIGGER WARNINGS: This fic DOES have incest. Harry and Louis are indeed cousins so if you don't like that, then this isn't for you. War violence: guns, bombs, terrorism, and mass amounts of minor character deaths. Rape/Non-con situations. Suicidal thoughts/Mental illness/Depressing thoughts/Anorexia. Extreme cases of PTSD.
> 
> *this fic has not been beta'd* all mistakes are my own. I do not own one direction or am affiliated with them in any way and all rights to How I Live Now story belong to Meg Rosoff.
> 
> This fic will update every other Wednesday.
> 
> tumblr: laviedirection
> 
> Collage done by me but pics are not mine.

[](http://imageshack.com/f/exVuR8dnj)

In progress....


End file.
